


Ice Cold Protection

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Two, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Prompt- Protective Snowells, Romance, Secret Relationship, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018, Team as Family, teamflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Harry made to move across the room to cover Cisco when his vision blurred and pain seared through his head, before he could even think about the fact that he'd just been hit over the head, he is roughly pulled to his feet.





	Ice Cold Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. I DO own however, an errors that are found here. 
> 
> Written for Snowellsweek2018, day two- prompt chosen- Protective Snowells.

The bank is deserted of people, the few that do remain are the suspects that are wanted and the people in search of them.  
  
Harry makes to move across the room to cover Cisco when his vision blurs and pain sears through his head, before he can even think about the fact that he's just been hit over the head, he is roughly pulled to his feet. He blinks slowly as the cold press of a gun is suddenly at his temple. His mind whirls with his options as the suspect's arm tightens around him as they shuffle forward. He can see when the others spot him by the widening of Barry's eyes behind hid mask and Cisco's raised eyebrows. Joe, ever calm in these situations just turns and levels his gun in his direction, obviously a warning to the man behind him holding him close as protection.  
  
"Let him go!" Barry immediately demands, the rest of their suspect's team all ready dealt with and in handcuffs at Barry's feet.  
  
"Yeah, about that, I don't think so," the guy mocks, pressing the gun harder against Harry's head. "So, unless you want his brain scattered everywhere, you'll back the hell up and give me some room to leave."  
  
"Yeah, I can't do that, sorry." Barry shrugs, looking over at Cisco who moves to his side.  
  
Harry hides the sigh of exasperation, feeling the irritation washing off of their bad guy in waves.  
  
"Didn't you hear the part where I shoot him?"  
  
"We heard," Killer Frost steps forward, casually inspecting her nails as if this is of no great matter and as if they're discussing the weather. Her casualness is almost infuriatingly cool. "But I'm afraid I can't let you do that."  
  
"This isn't a Disney movie, Elsa," the guy quips, shuffling himself and Harry a bit more to the left. "You don't get to save the day, because I'm gonna walk out of here and you're gonna let me."  
  
A scowl forms on Frost's beautiful face as she stares down the man holding Harry hostage. "You're not going anyway and I'm afraid that if you harm that handsome dork you're using as a human shield, it'll be your brain scattered over every surface, not his."  
  
"Oh you think so, huh?"  
  
"I do," Frost counters, slowly moving forward, tracking their movements as the make their way slowly towards the door. "My other self you see, is rather _attached_ to him and she'll be ever so angry if I do nothing. So I'll tell you once more, let... him... go."  
  
Despite how startled he is hearing those words coming from Killer Frost the priority is escaping this psycho's clutches, so focusing on the matter at hand, Harry locks his gaze with the woman before him. With a subtle hint using eye contact, Harry takes a breath then moves suddenly to his right, a gunshot echoes in his ears and a flash of pain spreads across his forehead before he drops to the ground. He hears the scream of pain the man behind him let's out as he hits the ground. Sitting up, Harry meets Cisco's concerned eyes when he arrives at his side, excepting his offered hand as assistance of getting of the ground. Feeling something running down his forehead, he wipes it away only to look down and see blood on his hand. Shaking away Cisco's words of concern, he looks down at the suspect on the floor, who now has a rather large icicle embedded in his shoulder.  
  
Looking over at Frost, Harry gives her a nod of thanks.  
  
"Your welcome, dork," she says back, moving to where he and Cisco stand, Barry coming to join their group as Joe sets about transporting the prisoners to their new home. "My assistance was for your benefit and for my own. You see, Caity would only be upset if I let you get your brain blown out."  
  
"Uh..." Harry doesn't know how to reply to that, just stands there staring back at her.

"Eloquent as ever, dork," Frost smirks, her eyes full of laughter as she looks at him. "My, Caity certainly has her work cut out with you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Barry asks confused, looking between Harry and their Frosty friend.  
  
"Oops, I have let the cat out of the bag?" From the look on her face and the smirk on her lips, she knows the truth to her question without needing an answer from them.  
  
"What cat is there to let out of the bag? Do you have a bag with a cat in that we don't know about?"  
  
Harry let's out a frustrated groan at Cisco's words. "Shut up about the damn cat in the bag. We were gonna tell you..."  
  
"You were gonna tell us what? And what do you mean we?"  
  
Harry took of his hat and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look can we not do this here?" He sighs in irritation when his hand wipes away the blood slowly making it'sway down his face.  
  
"By all means," Cisco says before holding out a hand and opening a breach back to the lab. One by one they trail through until they're all back in the cortex, their group now of course joined by Iris who had been monitoring the situation through comms back in the lab.  
  
"Before Harry reveals all and as much as I would like to witness this, I think Caity should be here for this." And before anyone could say anything in response to her words, Killer Frost fades away until Caitlin once more stands before them, a look of relief initially crossing her face to see everyone in one piece until her eyes land on Harry. Her expression grows alarmed at the blood still running down his face and she moves immediately to his side.  
  
"That doesn't look good, what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Harry responds gruffly.  
  
"Well you can explain it to me while I sort this out." It's at that point where she notices how tense he is and how everyone is looking at them. "What?"  
  
Harry understands her confusion as she looks around at the others and shakes his head. "Can you give us a minute?" He asks the others.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Get that taken care of," Barry tells him, pointing at his head where the bullet had gazed his forehead.  
  
Leaving the others for the moment, Harry follows after Caitlin as they move towards the med bay.  
  
Harry throws his cap aside and takes off his jacket, moving towards the bed when she waves her hand in that direction. Sitting on the edge, he watches as she gathers the supplies necessary. Moving over to him, she steps in between his open legs, slipping on a pair of latex gloves as she sets down a tray by his leg. It's quiet between them for a few moments as Caitlin sets about cleaning the wound before starting on the stitches. It's deeper than she thought at first glance. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Where do I start?" It's seems a rhetorical question because he continues not allowing her time to answer. "One of the guys we were after grabbed me at the scene, threatened to shoot me if we didn't let him leave. Fortunately, Killer Frost was on hand..." his tone spoke volumes against it being fortunate that she was there.  
  
Caitlin sighs in irritation. "What did she do this time?"  
  
"Besides save my life? She outted us to the team."  
  
Caitlin pauses, her eyes dropping quickly from his forehead to meet his eyes. "What did she say?"  
  
"She implied that you were rather attached and that you would be upset if she allowed for me to get shot."  
  
"I bet that raised a few questions with the others?" Caitlin finishes up with the stitches, dropping the tools down into the tray and taking off her gloves. "Did they ask anything?"  
  
"We were in the middle of that when we just got back, Frost thought it would be kind if she allowed you to return for the conversation."  
  
"How kind of her," she mutters dryly and yet, her pretty hazel eyes soften as does her tone when she looks him over. "Are you okay? Do you want anything for the pain?"  
  
"No," Harry shakes his head, offering her a smile. "I'm fine."  
  
Caitlin smiles softly back, happy with his words of reassurance that he's fine. Leaning forward, she tenderly presses her lips just beside his now closed wound.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes good naturally at her before enveloping her in his arms. "We knew this was gonna happen eventually, that we'd have to tell them."  
  
"I know, I just liked our little private bubble we were in, I don't want to share you."  
  
"And regardless of the team knowing you don't have to, besides for you know, with Jesse."  
  
"Maybe the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can head home. I'm tired and hungry."  
  
"Okay, talk with them then home so that I can feed you."  
  
Caitlin pulls back and regards him, her eyes flickering over his handsome face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just-" Caitlin shakes her head, leaning in to kiss him gently. "I'm just glad to know that Killer Frost has your back out in the field, when I can't."  
  
Harry nods in understanding, knowing how hard it is for her to not be there and have control but grateful at least that Killer Frost is in those moments. His hands touch at her hips pushing her back slightly to give himself room to stand. "Come on, they're probably still waiting," he rolls his eyes, showing clearly how enthusiastic he is for the conversation they're about to have.  
  
Sighing Caitlin follows after him as they head toward the door, stepping though and back into the cortex. The team are as they left them, well kind of, it seems while they had been gone, both Barry and Cisco had changed out of their superhero costumes and back into their regular clothes. Stopping beside Harry in front of of the main console, they look at the three people opposite, all waiting for the explanation Harry had started.  
  
"So, you were saying?..."  
  
At Cisco's prompting, Caitlin stepped up closer beside Harry as he began to speak.  
  
"I'm sure your curiosity was peaked by Killer Frost's earlier words so to elaborate further, Caitlin and I are together, as in dating and have been for over four months."  
  
"Four months?!" Barry exclaims looking surprised.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Iris questions, her gaze moving from on to the other.  
  
This time it's Caitlin who offers up the explanation. "Because it was new and we weren't sure how it was going to effect our working together. We just wanted some time together to figure this out, see where it went before we told you. For all we know it could have been a disaster."

"Such faith..." Harry quips, shooting her an amused glance.  
  
"Do you guys know, now? I mean, where this is going?" Cisco asks, looking between his two friends as if he's only just seen them for the first time.  
  
"Are you guys serious?" Barry adds in for good measure.  
  
Caitlin looks at Harry and smiles, moving to his side and slipping her hand around his arm. "We do and yes, it's serious Barry."  
  
"That soooo sweet, you guys love each other." Iris states happily, her smile beaming at the couple before her.  
  
Harry can't help but roll his eyes and want this conversation to end. "Yes, we do." He smirks in pleasure as his words of confirmation seem to shock the three opposite him into silence. "Now, if you'll excuse, we're leaving."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"It's been a very long day Cisco, I'm tired and hungry."  
  
"Oh, okay," he nods in understanding, leaning back in his chair. "Well see you tomorrow then."  
  
Grabbing her stuff, Caitlin walks beside Harry out of the cortex and towards the elevator. "That went well."  
  
"It did."  
  
"So food and bed, sounds perfect."  
  
Harry hums, hitting the call button for the elevator. "Food and bed," he acknowledges in agreement.  
  
As the doors slide open, Caitlin leans in and brushes her mouth to his ear, "not to sleep though."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," she confirms, smirking at him. "I'm not that tired."  
  
Harry returns her smirk with one of his own and as the doors slide to a close, he turns and presses his mouth to hers, pushing her back against the elevator wall with a contented sigh.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, that is if you got this far :) Any thoughts? good? bad?
> 
> Two down, one to go... stay tuned.


End file.
